


Michelangelo’s First... Kiss?

by Writer58



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Kissing, Lemon, Nervousness, Slight Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer58/pseuds/Writer58
Summary: **UPDATE: PART 2 has been added.BOSS LEVELOne Shot Story LEMOOOOONIt’s been 6 months since you and Mikey started dating. While happily together, things seem to be moving a little too slow. A harmless kiss might lead to something more...





	1. Chapter 1

“Phew!” You flopped onto your bed exhausted. Today had been crazy amazing! You’d gotten to spend all day with your high energy, goofball of a boyfriend, Mikey. You weren’t sure what to expect when he claimed he had the day completely planned out for the two of you. He was, after all, a bit of a scatterbrain, but that’s what you loved about him. He’d shocked you though by truly packing the day with lots of fun things. Between the video games, the lunch box he made, the food fight you had, exploring hidden parts of the city and of course pulling pranks on his brothers, you were totally spent.

You allowed gravity to take you as you fell back onto your mattress, your arms stretched out above your head.

How long had you two been dating now? 6 months? It felt like an eternity. Dating Mikey was almost as easy and natural as breathing. It just...worked.

You smiled remembering the end of your date, and the sweet peck goodnight Mikey gave you. Your fingers rested on your lips as you recalled the soft sensation. ....6 months, huh?

6 months and you two were still at the pecking and cuddling stage. You sighed looking up at the ceiling. Maybe he was just as nervous as you were about taking things further. It’s not that you didn’t want to, but you also didn’t know what to expect. He was a turtle after all! Where did “it” even pop out of? From his tail? Was there a secret compartment you didn’t know about? Was his stamina as great as an actual turtles?

These were the least of your worries though. The more pressing issue was how big he might be... normal turtles had a penis that was like, half their body length. HALF the length! Though Mikey was the shortest of his brothers he was still tall. If the same rules applied to him, then there’d be no way he’d be able to fit into you!

You rubbed your legs together, the thought made you slightly anxious, but also extremely curious.

Your thoughts were interrupted by a tapping out on the living room window. You walked over and pulled back the curtain, pleasantly surprised to see your orange masked terrapin grinning back at you with his acoustic guitar in hand.

Opening the window you let him in. He immediately wrapped you in a tight embrace, “I MISSED YOU ANGEL FACE!!” He exclaimed happily, rubbing his nose into the crook of your neck. You giggled at the ticklish contact and playfully pushed against him. 

“Mikey! What are you doing here?! And what do you mean you missed me? It’s literally only been an hour since I left the lair!” You grinned back at him teasingly.

“What do you mean ‘only’?! If it’s even been 30 minutes, then its 30 minutes too long since we’ve been together!” He winked at you and kissed your forehead, “I always want to hang out with you y/n!”

You blushed at his frank comment. This is what you loved about him, you never had to guess his true feelings about you, Mikey was an open book. His hand had dropped a little lower on your waist, his fingers accidentally skimming the upper half of your rear. You sucked in a sharp breath at the brief contact, the hint of red on your cheeks deepening.

Mikey realized the placement of his hand and quickly swiped it away, blushing at your reaction, “oh! S-Sorry...” he cleared his throat nervously.

“Ah! N-no, it’s f-fine!” You fidgeted with your thumbs. Why did this feel so awkward?? It’s not like you two never touched, you cuddled all the time for crying out loud! Eyeing the guitar you hastily asked, “You brought your guitar?”

Mikey’s face brightened, clearly relieved to focus on something else, “Yeah! I had so much fun with you today, figured we could round it off with a little serenade from yours truly, Mikey the Mutant Maestro!”

Your eyes widened with glee. Mikey was shockingly good at coming up with songs, and you loved his silly ones the most. You both plopped down on your couch. His face scrunched into a frown of concentration as he adjusted and tuned his guitar. You couldn’t help but stare, it was a rare occasion to see him actually serious. Your eyes zeroed in on his slightly parted lips, his tongue poking out to the side as he focused on prepped his instrument. Your thoughts began to drift as you recalled the brief moments you two had kissed. His lips had been soft and achingly sweet, but you wanted to explore them more...

He plucked a string, and a tingly sensation reverberated through your body with each note. He must have felt your gaze on him, because he looked up at you and grinned, but it quickly morphed into a frown of worry, “Are you ok y/n? You look kinda flushed...” he put a hand to your forehead, and you welcomed the contact of his cool leathery skin on your burning face. 

You fanned yourself, “Yeah, it’s just... kinda hot in here dontcha think?” You pulled some lame excuse out of your hat. The room wasn’t actually that warm, it was cool enough for you to wear your lighter hoodie over your tank top, while still being able to comfortably sport a pair of thin short pajama bottoms.

“You should take your hoodie off then!” He suggested, tugging at your sleeve.

“Oh...uh...G-good idea!” You agreed reluctantly, cursing your small fib. You tugged your hoodie up over your head, the tank top beneath catching and dragging itself up as well. The fabric slipped over your well toned abs, unintentionally teasing Mikey with a miniature peep show as the bottom of your bra began to peak out from beneath. Mikey quickly set his guitar down on the coffee table and caught the bottom of your shirt before it crawled any higher and pulled it back down around your waist. His hands lingered a second longer than they should have on your curvy hips.

“Thank you!” You grinned at him.

He pulled back quickly, sitting unnaturally straight for his laid back personality. “W-welcome” he blushed and stuttered back.

There it was again, that weird awkward feeling. This wasn’t like him to be so fidgety... he was acting strange. Well, stranger than normal.

You tilted your head, better get to the bottom of this, “Is everything ok?”

“Oh! Yeah, of course...haha! Why wouldn’t it be?!” He scratched the back of his head as he forced a grin at you. You folded your arms and cocked an eyebrow at him. He fidgeted with his fingers as he looked down at the floor, knowing his poor acting skills weren’t getting him anywhere with you. His beautiful baby blue eyes gazed into yours as he reached out to clasp your hands in his, “It’s just... I was thinking...”

 

 _Here it comes..._ You held your breath, preparing yourself for the worst.

 

He paused, “Well, I mean... I had so much fun with you today. Honestly I have a lot of fun with you every day and... well you’re just like, the coolest girl I’ve ever met ya know? So....” he kept hedging around whatever topic he was trying to bring up. “I guess what I’m trying to say is...”

“For crying out loud Mikey, just spit it out!” You cried out in exasperation. You just needed to know if this was good news or bad news, because you were beginning to sweat like hippo without a mud bath.

He gulped, “I just wanted to make sure you felt the same way...”

You stared at him with a blank face.  _Oooookkkkk.... I’m super confused._ Where was this even coming from? “Mikey, Of course I love hanging out with you!! Why would you think that I didn’t?”

He fidgeted as he looked back down again at the ground, his cute freckles drooping as if to convey their own uncertainty. “You looked kinda sad when I kissed you goodbye today, and I got worried. I really like you ya know so, I just want to make sure I’m not doing anything that’s upsetting you.”

 

_Oh dear._ You subconsciously reached up and touched your face.

 

“If... if I’m moving too fast, it’s ok, you can just tell me. I didn’t know if... I mean, I thought maybe the kiss tonight might have been too much. If you’re not into it, we don’t, ya know... HAVE to kiss...” 

_Wrong. It was all wrong._ You had to laugh a little bit though, even though Mikey said you didn’t have to kiss, you could tell he was hoping that wouldn’t be the case.

You put your hand on his cheek and guided his eyes back to yours, “Yeah, I guess I kinda was sad when you kissed me.” If it was possible, his body drooped further at your words. You grinned at him, “but not for the reasons your thinking.”

“Really?!” Though confused, his body sat up a little straighter.

You shook your head no.

“Then, why were you sad?”

You twisted a lock of hair around your finger nervously. You hadn’t really planned on confessing this to him just yet but, if not now, when? You set your jaw and plucked up what little courage you had and faced him. His innocent baby blue eyes made your resolve falter slightly.  _Jeez, this was like confessing your feelings to your crush all over again._  

“Because...” Taking a deep breath you tried to calm your frantically beating heart, “Because I actually wanted to kiss you longer.”

Mikey flinched, his face taking on a deep shade of red, morphing from surprise to elation. “Really???”

You nodded your head, unable to look him in the eye any longer. You’d finally told him, there was no taking it back now. There HAD to be steam coming out your ears.

Smiling, he scratched his cheek nervously, “Would you... would you like to try it again?”

Your eyes shot back to him in surprise. Grinning you nodded your head vigorously, a barely audible whisper coming from your mouth, “yes please...”

You couldn’t believe this was happening...  _this was actually happening!!!!_ You squeed a little inside.

Mikey lovingly grinned down at you, his face inching closer as he slowly began to close his eyes. He tilted his head slightly so your noses wouldn’t bump.

You felt the warm air from his mouth first, and then his soft pillow-y lips descending down upon yours.

 

The kiss was stiff at first, chaste with restraint.

 

Both of your bodies were rigid, too nervous from uncertainty as you awkwardly leaned into each other. His lips shifted and moulded lightly over yours, nibbling your lower lip like he was testing the waters of acceptability. When you didn’t move away, he kissed you a little deeper, taking in the sweet taste of your mouth. Your body began to relax into his arms, and you sighed contentedly against him, letting him know you were enjoying this too. It felt like time had stopped, but also like the kiss had ended much too soon. You both slowly pulled away, resting your foreheads against each other as you tried to control your slightly labored breathing. Your hazy half lidded eyes lingered on his.

“More...” Mikey’s voice came out in a raspy whisper as he bent his head again towards you, his hesitation less than before. You tilted your head up to meet his advances as he captured your lips once again. His hand tucked itself underneath your hair as his fingers combed through your thick tresses. His other hand softly cupped your cheek, guiding you as he shifted his lips across yours. The kiss was more needy, and you could feel the fire in the pit of your stomach beginning to grow as his mouth achingly searched yours for entry.

His tongue gently prodded your lips, teasing them further apart as his hands massaged your head and neck. Your body stiffened and you sucked in a quick breath at the feeling of this new sensation pressing against you. The small gap was all he needed, and he slipped his tongue into your mouth slowly, taking his time to explore you as he ran his slick muscle against your own. You groaned as you adjusted against him, pressing your body closer to his as you wrapped your arms around his neck. His own hands ran up and down your backside as the kiss intensified.

Your tongue met his, timidly at first, gliding itself against him gently before becoming more suggestive in it’s rhythmic push and pull of his thick member. Mikey retracted slightly as he panted, “y/n....” but you didn’t give him the chance to continue as you attacked his lips again, pushing your tongue into his mouth, mimicking the thrust you eventually wanted to feel from his hips. He tasted good, and you couldn’t get enough of it.

 

You wanted to be closer still...

 

Pushing him back against the couch, you straddled his lap and pressed your body against his. Mikey’s eyes were glassed over with need, and he settled his hands on your hips, allowing them to roam up and down your sides. You felt somehow more exposed, more vulnerable with your legs spread open against him like this. The thrill at the thought of him being able to take you at any moment if he wanted to was exhilarating. Your body shivered in excitement as goosebumps played across your skin wherever his hands touched you. You leaned in and nuzzled the crook of his neck before trailing your lips up and down the sensitive skin of his throat, earning from him a low delicious churr.

This was just supposed to be a make-out session but...

 

More.

 

You wanted more.

 

** Mikey’s POV **

She’d pushed me back against the couch, and now she was straddling my lap. I could already feel myself losing control as my shell began tightening in certain areas that, we don’t need to go into. I didn’t want her to know, I didn’t want her to think I was just a pervert trying to get into her pants. I  was  going to move her off, but she had stretched her body out across mine, pushing those beautiful full breasts of hers against me. I was beginning to sweat. This was bad, there’s no way I’d be able to  hide my growing arousal if we stayed like this, I could barely breath as it was.

 

What was I supposed to do??

 

This was just supposed to be a kiss, but was somehow turning out to be...

Her lips made their way down my neck and I could feel my resolve rapidly fading with each kiss she placed on me. I couldn’t help but let out a moan of pleasure. I wanted her. I wanted her so badly my body could explode. My hands wouldn’t stop running over her never ending curves, each caress making her sighs that much sweeter. Slipping my fingers under her shirt, I felt tiny goosebumps play across her soft skin. All I wanted to do was rip that stupid tank top off so I could feel how far those goosebumps went.

She probably didn’t even realize what she did to me by spreading her legs like that on my lap. That musky heady scent from her sex was overtaking my senses, driving me absolutely crazy with desire. 

 

I needed some kind of distraction.

_Grab her butt._

I shook my head, frustrated with myself. _Different kind of distraction dumb dumb!_

 

I settled for nuzzling my nose into the crook of her neck. Dangit, even this smelled good. I let my tongue drag across her collarbone, nipping at her sensitive skin as I licked my way up to her earlobe. She shuddered beneath my hands, moaning my name softly against my cheek.

Her hips began to subtly grind against me, the movement making her breasts slip up and down my chest, the small indentations catching her stiffened peaks as they rolled over them.

I felt like my heart was going to explode, the air in my lungs doing little to provide oxygen to my brain. I couldn’t hold back anymore, and I let my hands drop to her rear, kneading and pushing her hips into my pelvis as my own hips began to naturally thrust against her. She was panting against me, the feel of her rapid breathing against my skin making me even more turned on.....

making me want her just that much more.

I had to grit my teeth, but even that wasn’t enough to prevent the grunts and gasps from escaping my lips.

 

I was almost at my limit.

 

** Your POV **

 

You were panting against him. You’d both started grinding against each other, becoming fully aware of what the other one wanted. You locked your lips against his, flicking your tongue in and out of his mouth to match the tempo of his thrusts. Mikey was growling into your kiss when you began to feel something pressing against your womanhood. You gasped as the increasing mound nuzzled itself between your growing heat. His hands pressed your hips down harder onto his covered erection, but the fabric of your pajama shorts was thin enough to feel his mound sliding against your small bundle of nerves.

Your back arched with ecstasy as you in turn began to buck against him. The point of contact was repeatedly hit over and over, spinning your body into an electric frenzy of pleasure. Your breathing came out in rapid gasps, your lips parted in an “O” as you continued to ride the waves of pleasure you were deriving from him.

He was gasping for air, too caught up in the moment of rubbing his excitement against you to care about something as meaningless as breathing. He looked up at you with his half lidded baby blue eyes, desperate and needy, and yet somehow afraid, “W-wait... baby, wait...”

You couldn’t stop though, you wanted this, needed it. Your body convulsed as you moaned, “M-Mikey~”

“Shit!” Mikey swore as he pushed you off his lap, your back landing on the couch with a ‘fwump’ as he stood up and backed away from you. His hands quickly covered his private area, trying to shield his arousal.

“Sorry I...” He looked at you ashamed. “I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

You sat up awkwardly, your body still buzzing with desire. He’d pushed you away... why? You tried to cool your rampant emotions, maybe you had taken things too fast. Or, maybe he really didn’t want to be physical with you. As your doubts began to cloud your mind, you fidgeted, looking down at your hands, “Do you not want to... ya know... with me?”

His bright blue eyes flew up, “No! That’s not it at all! I want to! Omg I want to, like so badly you have no idea, but - but what if I hurt you? What if I’m not able to control myself? I’ve never been in this position before, I don’t know how I’ll behave if I... if I....”

He gulped hard, unable to finish his sentence. He cherished you, what if what he did made you hate him... he’d never be able to live with himself if his passion got the best of him.

You got up and walked over, resting your hand on his arm. He flinched, as if your touch had scorched his skin. “Mikey. You won’t hurt me.”

He looked at you with those beautiful sky blue eyes of his, “How do you know?”

You smiled, “Because you love me, and you would never hurt the things or the people you love. I don’t know if you’re even capable of such a thing.” You stretched up on your tippy toes and quickly pecked his lips, grinning encouragingly at him. His eyes softened as he slowly began to relax.

He loved you for that. You believed in him, you trusted him when few others did.

You took one of his hands covering his bulge and started walking back to your bedroom. Mikey followed behind you in a trance, watching as your hips swayed back and forth with each step. How’d he get so lucky to have you?

You stopped in front of your bed and turned back to him. Slowly you began to take off your tank top, but Mikey’s hands stilled yours. “Please - Let me do it.” You blushed under the intensity of his gaze. Letting go of your shirt, you raised your hands up above your head. He bent his head and kissed your lips passionately. You felt his big leathery hands move intentionally up your sides, pulling the obstructing fabric up with them. 

Goosebumps peppered your skin as the cool air hit your newly exposed flesh.

His fingers lingered as he pulled your tank top up halfway over your breasts, his thumbs grazing over your sports bra as he massaged your hardened nipples. The tease of not yet being skin on skin was driving you crazy. He flicked his thumbs a couple more times over your taught buds, earning him a throaty moan from you. He smirked at your reaction and pulled your tank top the rest of the way off. His hands slid down your sides, rubbing and massaging your skin as he sucked and nibbled at your neck. He rained kisses over your shoulders, slowly making his way down to your sports bra. The tight white nylon fabric displayed your aroused peaks proudly in front of him. Mikey brought his hands around your back and pulled you closer, his mouth descended down upon your right nipple. Your hands went to the back of his head, rubbing it and pulling him closer. He suckled on your tender mound, flicking it with his broad tongue as he pulled and gently bit down.

 

“Ah! M-mm..!”

 

Your body tensed as your fingers stretched out over the back of his head. He hadn’t even removed your bra yet and you were already feeling this good. He swirled his tongue around your bud, soaking the bra with his saliva. He took his mouth away and blew on your wet nipple, the cold air sending a shiver of excitement to your core. His other hand cupped your left breast, kneading and massaging it before he took it also into his mouth.

 

You groaned, “Mikey please... t-take it off..!!”

 

He grinned against your breast, darting his tongue out to flick your tip before answering, “What’s your hurry angel?”

“P-please Mikey!” Your voice came out in a desperate plea. The sound of it was like honey to his ears. He slipped the bra up over your head and along your outstretched arms. Before he completely tugged it off though, he wrapped the bra around your wrists and tightened it into a knot.

Your eyes widened, “Wha-what are you doing?”

He smirked at you, “Just adding a little excitement babycakes.” His eyes roamed down your face to your body, settling on the perfect mounds before him. His drug his gaze back up to you, “You’re so beautiful.” He breathed, like he was looking at the most precious treasure in the world. He picked you up by your waist, you yelped, startled at the sudden movement. He nestled his face between the valley of your breasts before tossing you backwards onto your bed. Your hair spread out like a halo around you as your hands stretched above your head, still clasped securely with your bra bondage. Your chest heaved with excitement, but your legs clasped together tightly  in anxious anticipation.

The bed creak and groan under Mikey’s weight, and you pulled your knees up to your chest. He caught your kneecaps and gently began to pry them apart from each other as he coo’d, “C’mon baby, don’t hide yourself from me.” As if under some spell, your legs lost their will to resist, and they fell willingly apart for him. He kissed your calves, dragging his lips up behind your leg until he reached your thigh. His tongue darted out, licking your slightly salty skin, savoring the softness it offered as he sucked gently on your tender flesh. You bit your lip as you felt a slight pain on your inner thigh. You looked down your body to see Mikey smirking back at you, a hickey freshly marked against your leg.

“M-Mikey!” You tried to close your legs again, but he put his hands on either side and kept them spread apart.

“Don’t pretend like you don’t like it babycakes, I can smell your excitement.” To make his point, he nuzzled his nose into your heat, inhaling your heady scent deeply before giving it a long languid lick.

“G’ah!” Your back arched against him as you felt his tongue drag over the fabric covering your sex. You couldn’t deny it. Your legs quivered with excitement, and even now you could feel them shaking in his hands. Though you couldn’t see it, you could feel the increasing wetness in your underwear as he teased you.

You tried to push his face away, embarrassed that he was nuzzling that deeply into you, but it made him cling to you even harder.

His large hands ran up your pajama shorts and skimmed beneath your underwear as he pulled you into a tighter embrace, his face smashed closer to your throbbing sex as his tongue continued to lick you diligently over your pajamas. His hands grabbed your rear and massaged your cheeks together. The wetness from your arousal had trickled down between your crack, a slick sound emitting as Mikey continued to knead your cheeks together and apart. You found yourself involuntarily bucking your hips towards Mikey’s face, panting as you both embraced and struggled under the onslaught of pleasure he was giving you.

He pulled his head out from between your legs and grinned down at you. Your skin gleamed with sweat as you panted against the sheets. You looked like a goddess in the moonlight, your hair slightly disheveled as you gazed back at him with lust filled eyes.

He crawled between your legs and hovered over you. Lowering himself down, he kissed your lips, the sloppy sound of saliva being exchanged filled the room as he moulded and shaped your lips to his.

He trailed his lips softly down your neck, and you gladly tilted your head to the side to grant him better access as he showered it with languid kisses. He continued his descent, kissing his way down into the valley between your breasts, stopping only to stick his tongue out and trail it over to your left nipple. You gasped at the contact of his wet muscle gliding over your tip. Your back arched into him as he kneaded both your breasts. His mouth covered the entirety of your aureola as he sucked and pulled at it, flicking your tip back and forth with his tongue. Lifting his mouth, he trailed his lips over to your other breast and continued to tease it as well. You moaned against him, rubbing your legs up along his sides in pleasure. He would occasionally look up, checking to make sure what he was doing was pleasing you. He grinned, noting how your beautiful mouth had slightly parted, letting your sweet sighs pour out for him.

Releasing your nipple, he drug himself back up to face you again. He gently trailed his finger over your soft full lips, the bottom red and slightly swollen from him sucking on it earlier. You grinned up at him, moving your lips to kiss the tip of his finger. You could feel his sharp intake of air. Smirking wickedly, you flicked your tongue out, sliding it sensually down his thick digit. His body shuddered at the implication. You opened your mouth and took in as much of his finger as you could, sucking and gliding your tongue around it suggestively. You’d started out bobbing your head back and forth to take him in, but soon you felt him pushing his finger into your mouth on his own. You hummed and groaned against the new invasion, your tongue twisting around him as he pumped into you faster. He was panting, his erection almost painful against his shorts as he toyed with your mouth. He groaned, enjoying the warm slick sensation of your muscle wrapping around him as you almost fully took him in up to his knuckle. He could feel himself peaking at his pleasure point. He removed his finger, not wanting to cum before you.

 

There was, after all, so much more for him to explore.

 

He kissed your abs lovingly, his hands trailing down your sides until he caught the edge of your pajama bottoms. He wanted to rip both them and your underwear off in one fell swoop, their defiance of keeping him from fully experiencing you irritated him to his core. However, patience won out, and he settled for removing your shorts first. He slid them off with care, trailing kisses up your legs as he pulled them off.

He looked down, his loins practically screaming for release at the image of your underwear completely soaked before him. His head dove between your legs, his senses completely losing control as he lapped up the wet fabric, determined to taste every last drop of you.

The sensation was almost too intense and you pushed against his head, your legs thrashing as you moaned, “Mikey!! *Tst* I-it’s too muc-A-Ah!” He couldn’t hear you, or rather, he wasn’t capable of listening to your pleas at this point. He wrapped his arms under your thighs and locked you closer to him, preventing you from scooting away.

“N-no!!! Ah! Please~” your body wiggled in his grasp, desperate to escape the intensity of his tongue.

Mikey smirked against you, “No?” His tongue sliding against the fabric until he felt your body twitch at a certain point. He zeroed in on this spot, noting the feel of a small hardened bud that he flicked generously with the tip of his tongue. Your body shook in his grasp, contorting and writhing against him as he attacked this small area. You moaned uncontrollably, your soft mews turning into shouts of need. Your body was tense, and he could sense you were coming to the end of your own line. “Are you sure you want me to stop?” Her murmured against you.

Your whole body was on fire, and the pit of your stomach was tight like a loaded coil, you just needed that final release.

“N-no!!” You panted desperately, “K-keep going!”

He chucked evilly as he pulled away. “Wha-what are you doing?!” You we’re practically begging him with your eyes to continue. He waged a finger at you, “This is only Level 1 little lady, we’re about to hit the bonus round!” He took the front of your underwear and yanked it up, pulling the fabric taught against you, as it slipped between your vaginal walls.

“AHH!!” Your body jerked as you gasped for air, your brain only registering white noise as he slid the fabric back and forth between your folds.

Mikey coo’d, “You like that baby girl? You want more?” He giggled, “Ok, but not too much...” He was the torturer, and you were his slave. Every time you almost came, he’d stop and let you settle before resuming again. Your mind was practically screaming for release. If you had the strength to beg him, you would have, but he left you breathlessness each time. You could feel your member throbbing, blood pulsing to it like it was a second heart.

Finally, Mikey lifted your hips and stripped off your underwear. It’s fabric soaked with sweat and other bodily fluids. He tossed it to the floor as he tenderly kissed the inside of your thighs, your sex completely exposed to him. He found himself staring at you, it was like nothing he’d ever seen before.

 

You began to blush hard as he kept staring. “Don’t s-stare at it so much!!!” You tried to cover yourself up.

 

He chuckled as he waved away your still bound hands, “Why? It’s absolutely amazing! I can’t get enough of it!” He eyed you seductively, “And right now, I can’t wait to taste it...”

Your eyes went wide as you put your hands in front of you to try and keep him away from going down on you again. Your body was at its limits for being tortured and you didn’t know if you could take much more of his games. His head bent down to taste you, but you pushed against him. He struggled against your resistance, pushing his head against your outstretched hands with all his might to get closer. He sat up suddenly, allowing you a chance to cover your private area from him. He looked around the room before his eyes landed on something. He smirked, “So you wanna play dirty huh? I knew this was going to come in handy later.” He grabbed your hands and drug you further up the bed, forcing your hands above you as he took a pillow sheet and laced it around one of your bed posts. He took the other end and wove it into the bra knot around your wrists, securing you against the post.

Still lying on your back, you craned your head backwards to look at your newly chained position. Your eyes went wide with realization, you couldn’t cover yourself from him anymore. “Mikey wait!”

He grinned back at you devilishly, “You know how I feel about people standing between me and something I want to eat.” He licked his lips as his head descended down on you again. His tongue flattened against you, finally able to reach into your folds and taste you fully.

“AHhh!!” You moaned deeply at the feel of his tongue gliding over you. It searched every crevice, diving deeper with each lick. You gasped and writhed against your bondage, your hips involuntarily pulsing against him. “Mikey~please!!” You didn’t even know what you were asking for at this point, you just needed... something!

His tongue slipped further down, disappearing when it reached your entrance. You took a sharp breath at the sudden strange invasion. His tongue was thick, larger than a humans, and so filled you deeper than an average mans would. He pulled your hips closer to him as he moved his tongue in and out, reaching, searching desperately to fill you. He looked up at you, loving the way your eyebrows knit together in pleasure. He wanted to see all the faces you’d make tonight.

 

“More-“ You whimpered.

He smirked, “You’re right, it’s about time we powered you up to level 2.”

 

You watched as he slowly ran his hand down your abs. You weren’t sure why you didn’t think about this before when you were sucking on them, but his fingers were huge! And for that matter... long. Their thickness easily the equivalent to 3 fingers on a normal human. You tensed, shutting your legs tightly together.

He pouted cutely in front of you, “Awe don’t be that way babycakes! We were just getting to the good part!” But he didn’t force your legs apart. Instead he began rubbing the very beginning of your vaginal slit. His fingers dipped shallowly in and out of your folds, quickly becoming coated with your slick fluid. As he was able to press further in, he nestled his digit against a familiar hard bud that you had previously seemed to enjoy having touched. He softly played and teased you by flicking it back and forth and then moving his fingers over it in a circular pattern.

Your heart rate sped up and your breathing became short and erratic as you felt your body jerk with pleasure. You called his name repeatedly as you finally allowed your legs to fall open, wrapping them around his sides as your hips gyrated against his digit. Mikey gulped as he slid his finger further down, the tip of it suddenly disappearing as it slipped slightly into your throbbing entrance. You gasped, your body tense again at the though of his large member entering you.

 

“It’s ok... I’ll go slowly...” he whispered reassuringly to you.

 

You were breathing quickly, but nodded your head anyways, not allowing your nerves to get in the way of what was to follow.

There was a slight pressure as he pushed his finger in a little ways. He looked at you to make sure you were still ok. When you still seemed to be doing alright, he backed out and pushed in a little further. Your head fell back as you gasped a little at the increased pressure.

Mikey stopped, “Are.. you still doing ok?”

You panted, “Ye-Yeah, keep going.”

He gulped again as he continued, unsure if you’d be able to handle the whole thing. But he had to make sure, he had to see if this would fit, to see if you’d be able to handle his...

Your walls clenched tightly around him, squeezing every inch like a python. He slid his finger in a little further with each pump, still uncertain as he watched your face contort and grimace. Was he hurting you? Should he stop? Suddenly with his next thrust, he realized he’d reached the base of his finger. He couldn’t believe it! It actually fit!

He grinned up at you, “I-It’s all the way in!!!”

You were panting, and the sensation still felt a little uncomfortable, but you grinned back at him. “Mikey, when you pull out, make a ‘come here’ motion with your finger, ok?”

He nodded. As he pulled out again, he slightly curled his fingers the way you told him to. He felt some sort of bumpy texture along your walls as he pulled back. He jumped a little when your body immediately tensed, your legs tightening their hold around his sides as you gasped. He slipped his finger back in, again mimicking what he did last time. Same reaction. He looked back up at your face, your mouth hung slightly open, small mews emitting from it as he pushed and pulled himself in and out of you.

Your hips began to thrust into his finger, your arousal seeping out and covering his hand as you bucked shamelessly. He increased his pace, sensing your pleasure growing.

 

_Not too fast Mikey, ease her into it..._

 

He kept having to remind himself that he had to keep a steady pace, when really all he wanted to do was pound you like crazy. His concentration shattered when he heard you cry out between bursts of air, “Please ~ Ahhh!! Mmmm!!f-faster Mikey!! Oh please, f-faster!”

He pumped you desperately, his thumb resting on your throbbing clit as he panted your name over and over again. Your walls were pulsing, slick with need, allowing him to slide effortlessly in and out. Your body tensed as you felt that familiar coil building up again in the pit of your stomach. You wanted this, you needed it...

Mikey had crawled up and laid beside you, his finger still rapidly pumping you as his thumb rubbed against your clit with each thrust. He whispered in your ear, knowing you were close to your limit, “That’s it baby girl, just a little more. Just a little further.” He wanted to see you reach your end, he wanted to see that face you’d make in complete ecstasy. Ecstasy that only he could give you.

“Ah- AH! Mikey, yes! Oh please, - _YES!!!_ ” You didn’t know what you were begging for, all you knew was that your body was convulsing against him, a riotous surge of electricity shooting through your veins as it all spiraled down to one point between your legs. You felt his labored breathing behind your back, vaguely aware of the dull pain of him biting down slightly on your shoulder, as a flash of white light engulfed your brain and your body let out it’s final loud cry of satisfaction.

Your body held taught against Mikey as you let the waves of pleasure rush over you. Your breaths coming in big gulps like you’d just surfaced for air. Mikey kissed your shoulder where he’d bitten you, his tongue lazily lapping up the small droplets of blood that sprung forth. He began to remove his finger, and you whimpered at the sensation of his fingers running against your still sensitive walls. He kissed your neck lovingly as you sighed with content.

 

“That was... incredible!” You breathed dreamily.

 

Mikey chuckled, getting up and going to the bathroom to wash off his hands. You were in a daze, looking up at the ceiling, trying to collect your thoughts again. Mikey came back into the bedroom and circled around to untie you from the post. You rubbed your wrists, happy to be free from the nylon bondage of your bra.

Closing your eyes you took a deep breath, trying to calm your still buzzing nerves. You heard the clink of a belt buckle coming undone. Confused, you propped yourself up up on your elbows. Your breath caught in your throat as you watched Mikey loosen his belt. He eyed you hungrily as he slowly unzipped himself.

 

“Don’t get too comfortable babycakes. We’re about to enter the Boss Level.”

 

 


	2. Part II - Boss Level

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the actual smut 😆

recap

* * *

 

Closing your eyes you took a deep breath, trying to calm your still buzzing nerves. You heard the clink of a belt buckle coming undone. Confused, you propped yourself up on your elbows. Your breath caught in your throat as you watched Mikey loosen his belt. He eyed you hungrily as he slowly unzipped himself.

 

“Don’t get too comfortable babycakes. Cuz we’re about to enter the Boss Level.”

* * *

 

“B-Boss Level??” You stuttered, eyeing his shorts as they fell effortlessly to the ground. You couldn’t help but gasp as you looked at his fully erect state.

Your heart thumped erratically, each breath feeling more and more labored as you took in his size. Even by human standards he was exceptionally large.

 

_W-we’re really going to do this... I mean, it’s actually happening!!_

Your stomach tightened in anxious anticipation.

 

You were caught somewhere between being both aroused and scared, somewhat grateful now that he’d used his finger first before you experienced the real deal. Though, frankly, the difference in size was so great, it probably really didn’t matter.

 

You gulped nervously.

 

Mikey must have realized your distress, the wild, carnal lust that burned in his eyes slowly changed to a simmering heat as he reached his hand out tenderly towards you, “c’mere angel.”

You timidly slid your naked body off the bed and walked towards him, taking his outstretched hand in yours. He tugged you closer, wrapping an arm around your waist as he gazed down at you with a warmth that set your blood on fire again. Your naked body shuddered as it rubbed against his hard plastron, savoring the feel of his rough leathery hands that roamed down and squeezed your rear.

He smiled at you and nuzzled his nose into the crook of your neck. His tongue flicked out occasionally, savoring the taste of your salty skin as he churred against you, “Don’t be afraid, we have all the time in the world.” He nipped at your lips, whispering against your mouth, “I want you to get as familiar with my body as you need to.” He smirked, “Besides, you can’t defeat the boss until you discover all his weaknesses ya know.”

You breathed a sigh of relief, finally able to tease him back as your body relaxed, “you mean, this boss actually has weaknesses?” You smirked up at him.

He growled playfully as he nibbled your earlobe, eliciting a soft pleasureful sigh from your lips, “All bosses have weaknesses babycakes....” he brought the underside of your wrist up to his lips, planting a tender kiss against your pulse. You gasped at the strangely erotic touch. He locked eyes with you as he drug his tongue from the tips of your fingers, across your palm, to the center of your wrist. He purred against your skin, “....Take your time finding out what my weaknesses are...” you shuddered under his gaze. It felt like he was stroking your whole being with his eyes, caressing every part of you down to your very core. You rubbed your thighs together, already feeling yourself becoming more wet at the thought of exploring his muscular body.

His erection rubbed and bumped against your hip, twitching as it strained for attention. 

You smirked, realizing the power was in your hands for the moment. You slowly slid your fingers up his chest, memorizing the rugged scars and battle hardened indentations etched into his platelets. You stretched up on your tiptoes, pulling his bandana tails towards you as you claimed his lips with yours. Your tongue slipped into his mouth, caressing and sucking it suggestively. His hand reached towards his throbbing member, attempting to stroke it with the same abandon that you sucked on his tongue with.

To his surprise, you slapped his hand away.

“Heyyy!!” He whined.

You shook your finger at him teasingly, “Patience Michelangelo.” You kissed his neck, down to his chest before pushing him backwards onto the bed. You looked at him the way a cat eyes its prey. Licking your lips, you kneeled between his legs and ran your hands down the inside of his quivering thighs. His breathing hitched as you slid your fingers from his inner thighs to his lower plastron, skimming achingly close to the base of his throbbing arousal. You smirked watching him ball your sheets into fists when you grazed your pointer finger from the base of his cock, up to his wet tip. The small contact making his member twitch beneath your touch, silently begging for more.

You wrapped your fingers around his length, enjoying the soft pliable skin that could only be found here on his body. His breathing was becoming more shallow, and you looked up into his half lidded eyes as you began pumping his member slowly up and down. He groaned, his head falling back against the mattress as he savored the feel of you stroking him. His hips began to softly gyrate against your hand, the tip glistening with pre-cum. You licked your lips, “Mikey...I want to taste you...”

He lifted his head slightly and looked at you quizzically, his mind foggy from the stimulation, not understanding quite what you meant until you began to bend your head down.

 

** Mikey’s POV **

I couldn’t understand what she was saying... did she want another kiss? It wasn’t until her head started descending down on me that realized what she wanted.

_W-was that supposed to go there?! I thought it was only supposed to go in her-_

“AH!!” I gasped at the warm sensation of her mouth encasing me. Her pretty little tongue swirled over my tip before she wrapped herself down and around the beginning of my hardened length. I groaned as she bobbed her head back and forth, easing me further into her mouth each time. She sucked and salivated on me like I was her favorite hard candy that she couldn’t get enough of. I was panting and gripping the sheets for dear life, afraid if I let go I would attack her, and not too gently either.

She was flawless, and I loved watching the steady rise and fall of her head between my legs, her hand pumping whatever she couldn’t fit into her mouth. Every so often she’d slide completely off of me with a small pop, and I’d see those beautiful lips of hers, puffy and red from rubbing against my swollen cock. The vibration of her groaning when she went down a little too far was almost more than I could bare. I pried one of my hands away from her sheets, resting it atop her head and applying a slight amount of pressure, urging her to take me in deeper.

Was it possible for this to feel any better? I was already halfway around the moon with pleasure. Could I be deeper in her still? I bucked into her mouth and she moaned when I went a little too far past her gag point. She pushed on my legs, trying to get me to pull out so she could get some air, but I couldn’t stop. Her throat convulsing and squeezing around me took me a step further into a pleasure zone I hadn’t known before.

I briefly pulled out of her and flipped her on her back. She yelped in surprise at the change in position, looking up at me questioningly as I knelt over her face, positioning myself at the entrance of her mouth again. I shouldn’t do this. Mentally I tried to tell myself to stop, but every fiber in my body was pushing me to move forward. Fighting it would be like fighting a natural instinct older than time itself. I stroked her hair lovingly, hoping she wouldn’t hate me after this.

“Baby, I’m sorry...”

“Wha-?”

As she opened her mouth to ask me what I was going to do, I thrust myself into her. She groaned in surprise, whining against the invasion that was going deeper than it should have. Her walls latched around me as her tongue fought to push me out, while struggling not to gag. I swore under my breath, sweat dripping from my forehead as my pleasure increased the more she pushed against my legs and the more she struggled to gain access to air. She whimpered and moaned as I thrust faster, my hands on either side of her head guiding her to stay still as I plowed into her mouth. I was too big, so I couldn’t go all the way, I knew I was already asking too much of her by doing this. With nowhere else to go, her saliva began to trickle down her chin, a new stream coming after each thrust. Her hands no longer pushed against me, maybe recognizing it was a futile effort to resist, instead she gripped my legs, digging her nails into my skin trying to hold out until I was satisfied. Her groans vibrated along my length, fueling my already out of control fire, until I felt everything come down to a singular point. My body racked with absolute pleasure from the tips of my toes to my fingertips as everything fueled itself into my heated release. A low gratifying churr ripped itself from throat as my seed pulsed itself into her mouth. I could feel her coughing against me, struggling to swallow the foreign liquid I’d just released into her. I pulled out, resting my hands on the mattress as I panted heavily above her.

She was still coughing, trying to swallow what she could while wiping away the spit and other bodily fluids I’d accidentally spilled onto her face.

Still straddling her body, I sat back on my haunches and looked at her worriedly, “y/n I... I’m sorry...” I had no excuse to give her. This is what I was worried about, not being able to hold back when my desire went out of control. She was probably mad. Why wouldn’t she be? She had every right. I’d practically raped her mouth for my own personal pleasure. I held my breath, waiting for the yelling to begin...

 

** Your POV **

 

_OMG! I thought I was going to die!_

 

You were still panting, trying to catch your breath from Mikey’s attack. You could look into his eyes and know he really was sorry, but...

You couldn’t really explain it... at one point you truly were scared. Scared that he was going to choke you to death with his massive penis invasion. Somewhere along the way though, your fear turned to excitement. Pleasure. Sexual fantasy.

You’d glanced up and seen the pure, unadulterated look of ecstasy in Mikey’s face, all because he was losing himself in you. And you liked it.

You grinned, looking at him from beneath long lashes. He looked so distraught at his actions that you knew words weren’t going to be of any use in this situation. You leaned up slightly, bending enough to take his slightly flaccid member in your hands and kiss the tip of it. Your lips lingered, licking off the small amount of cum still gleaming on its soft pillowy head. He sucked in a sharp breath of air, clearly shocked you weren’t upset with him.

“Y/n - aren’t you... aren’t you mad?” He asked hesitantly, confused you weren’t reacting the way he’d expected you to.

You shook your head, “No, I actually kinda liked it.” You smirked at him, “and clearly you did too.”

He blushed, his freckles standing out more than they normally did.

You licked your lips as you tugged him down on top of you. Pulling his face closer to yours, you whispered against his trembling lips, “You tasted so good Mikey...” kissing him softly, you grinned, “You’re not done yet, are you Boss?”

Mikey gulped, his erection already back again in full force.

You looked down, and then back up at him, cocking an eyebrow cheekily, “Nothing like a little pregame to get you warmed up for the final round eh?” You shifted and rolled Mikey onto his back, straddling his body once again. His rigid penis flopped onto his belly as he laid back, allowing you to place your already soaking sex on top of his length. You bit your lip as you looked down at him. Nothing had happened yet, but you could already feel him pulsing beneath you.

He caught you by your hips, worry etched into his features. “Y/n, we don’t have to do this. I -“ he held his breath for a second, “If we keep going - I won’t be able to stop.”

It’s like the floodgates opened for you. Your body no longer afraid, but tingling with unconstrained wild anticipation that needed to be satisfied, now.

You placed your hands on his chest and shifted your hips, sliding your vaginal lips slowly up along his shaft. His fingers dug into your sides and he let out a low groan.

You batted your thick lashes at him, purposefully teasing his patience, “Oh? Did you want me to stop? Are you saying you don’t want me to do this -“ you bucked your hips backwards, sliding again along his heat, leaving the obvious evidence of your own arousal in your wake.

He growled, “Angel, I’m serious!”

You couldn’t help the evil grin that spread across your face, “About what? This - ?” Your hips began to thrust against him, moving and grinding against his twitching, pulsating erection. You leaned forward, your breasts popping out from between your arms, bouncing with every gyration of your hips. He stared at them jiggling in front of him as if he were in a trance. If anything, you felt him getting harder.

He churred, a few rumbling sound that came from the pit of his stomach as he flicked his eyes back up to you.

You saw it.

He was still Mikey, but a primal version. His eyes taking you in like a feast spread out before him, only heightening the tingling sensation in the pit of your stomach.

 

_Yes. Come and get me._

 

You were practically on the verge of an orgasm just from the look he was giving you.

His hands were kneading your buttocks, pushing you harder against his length. He was slick with your lust, the head of his arousal perfectly hitting the raw bundle of nerves between your lips.

He grinned wickedly at you, “Don’t say I didn’t warn ya!”

He rolled over on top of you, straddling your legs on either side of him as he placed his length along your slit. He rotated his hips, allowing the tip of his manhood to playing dangerously at your entrance before shifting it up across your trembling folds. Each thrust made his length press against your clitoris, eliciting sweet moans from your lips. He laid part of his body weight on top of you, pumping his hips back and forth as he pulled you into a desperate, needy, carnal kiss. His lips smothered you, teasing out your tongue in a wild exchange of saliva as you whimpered against him with need. His hands massaged your breasts roughly, impatiently squishing them together so that he could suck on both peaks at the same time. He nursed on them hungrily, nibbling and biting your aroused nipples until they were both red and swollen.

He pulled back from you, resting his hands on your hips as he murmured, “I’ve wanted you for so long...” he pressed his tip lightly against your entrance, a buildup of pressure beginning to form at your core. Your breathing was erratic, heady with what he’d just confessed as well as your own desire for him.

He began moving his hips subtly back and forth. His tip only going in a mere few centimeters before pulling back out again. You didn’t realize it, but you were holding your breath, your hands pressing against his arms.

 

A little deeper.

 

Feeling your walls give slightly, Mikey pushed a bit further into you. You could feel the excess skin from his member catching at the outer rim of your entrance, waiting anxiously to force itself inside as well. The pressure was building. It wasn’t painful, yet, but you felt like someone was corking the inside of you.

Mikey was sweating profusely, the sizable amount of effort it was taking for him to restrain himself was taking its toll. His forehead trickled rivulets of water down his face as he tried to control his breathing. 

 

Deeper...

 

He pulled out and tried pushing in even further, this time your body tensed beneath him. You sucked in a painful amount of air.

He whispered into your ear, “I need you to relax a little bit for me baby girl...” he lovingly caressed your leg, gliding his fingers up and down it, willing the tenseness out of you. You tried relaxing, letting out a big breath of air to calm yourself. His body shifted a little further into you, and your hand shot to his shoulder as you winced painfully.

He didn’t move any further. Your breathing was heavy, anxious for the next shift, but he only leaned down and kissed your neck. You stilled, holding your breath as he continued to nip and nuzzle up to your jawline. Your hands went to the back of his head, pulling his face closer, relishing the sweet caresses he was showering upon you. You kissed his cheeks and his neck back, relaxing against him. He moved deeper into you, but his teasing of your skin in contrast to the sharp pain somehow made it more tolerable.

Before you knew it, he’d stretched you completely, the entirety of his girth resting inside you. Your arms were wrapped around his neck as you panted into his shoulder, adjusting yourself to this new sensation that was stretching you like a glove that was a size too small for the wearer.

He coo’d into your ear, “I’m going to move a little - ok?”

You trembled, “w-wait-“

He slid his length backwards. The soft skin of his male organ caressing your sensitive walls as he moved against you. You gasped, but he didn’t give you time to think as he reinserted himself again into you. Your back arched, and your mouth fell open, knitting your brows together in both pain and pleasure.

He continued to do this again, and again, until he was able to pick up a steady rhythm inside of you. Your face had long stopped contorting in pain as you bit down on your lip in satisfaction. Your legs gripped his sides as he began thrusting into you with a little more abandon.

You moaned his name as your breasts bounced in time to his gyrations. Your own pelvis began to move against him, seeking more contact, faster, harder movements. He grit his teeth together, trying to keep his cool and not tear you apart.

“Mikey~” you moaned long and sweet, your head tilted back in ecstasy.

He loved your voice, but he loved what came out of it even more, “H-Harder~” you bit your lip thrusting against him like your life depended on it. “Please - I wanna feel you harder~”

_Shit_ . He cursed inwardly as he felt the last vestiges of his own self restraint breaking free. He leaned his forehead against you, his hands on either side of your body as he pulsed his hips into you with greater speed. He left you breathless as you tried but failed to call his name. His thrusts hit you so hard they knocked the air out of your lungs, relegating you to pleasure filled mews which quickly escalated into sharp yelps as he repeatedly rammed against your g-spot.

He grunted and gasped your name as he tried to pull himself as close as humanly possible to you. Your walls were practically squeezing him to death as they wrapped themselves around his length, hugging him into the endless depths of your body. He could feel you pulsing against him, your orgasm close at hand. He had to pace himself, as his own end also drew near.

You’d clung tightly to his shoulders as you felt yourself beginning to peak. A burning sensation building in the pit of your stomach like a bonfire as you rode wave after wave of pleasure. Even the sound of his hard plastron slapping against your soaking wet sex added a new element of eroticism that you didn’t even know was possible.

 

Mmm~Yes.

 

Oh, yes!

 

Yes...

Ah!~Yes

Yes

Yes!

YEs!YESYES!

 

Oh fuuuu-fuc~ _YES_!

 

“YES!! Fuck I-I’m... i’m cumming!! Don’t stop!!! Please baby don’t sto-“ you couldn’t even finish the sentence before a powerful surge rocked your body. Every inch of you convulsed and twitched with pleasure as your limbs locked up, waiting for the tide to pass. 

Mikey practically howled your name, his thrusts turned sporadic as all his energy rushed to his loins as he desperately pressed himself into you. His feet slid across the sheets as he almost accordioned your body against the mattress in his attempt to shoot his seed as deeply as he possible inside of you.

Spent, Mikey had nothing left to give, his body gave out on top of you, squishing you beneath him until he rolled of lazily to the side. You both laid there, trying to catch your breath for what seemed like eternity. Mikey was the first to recover, as he pulled you into soft embrace, kissing your forehead. “That was.... the best thing I’ve ever experienced in the history of ever!!!”

You turned into him, wrapping your arms around his waist, “better than pizza gyozas?”

Mikey scoffed, “not even in the same ballpark as this.”

 

Wow, he didn’t even hesitate!

 

You nuzzled into his neck as you smiled and sighed, “So... that was boss level huh?”

He grinned devilishly down at you, “Yeah, this was just the first boss though. Like the easiest level when you first start a game.”

You paused.

..

...

....

...

..

WHAT?

 

You died a little in his arms. He giggled as he cupped your cheek and planted a kiss on your trembling lips. “Next one should be a water boss.” He nipped at your ear, 

 

“....Now I can’t wait to get you in the shower...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do a series for this guy with different scenarios (aka different boss levels you two experience together) if you guys have suggestions let me know and i’ll incorporate!

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooooo not sure how people will respond to this one since Mikey is kinda a hit or miss preference-wise. But the guy needs some lovin’ too ya know!! 😂 if you guys like it let me know and i’ll finish it with a part two (BOSS LEVEL!!) dun dun duuuuuun!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways. 😅 yeah. 
> 
> Lemme know if this isn’t detailed enough btw. The second one (if I do it) I can elaborate more. Or maybe this is too much? Idk hahaha
> 
> Okthnxbye (awkwardly runs away)


End file.
